The Causing of Deplorable Love
by Catcher Yarrow
Summary: Since the death of Jackson Overland, Elsa has worked endless years to stop the pain. Now one of the highest ranking detective in Griffinfront City, Elsa has her whole life ahead of her, but when a sudden past that she has worked so hard comes back to haunt her. Elsa is unsure of what to do. (Jelsa)
1. Chapter 1: The Big Four

**Author's Note: Please excuse my use of profanity and random grammatical errors.**

* * *

Police sirens radiate the night, light bars glow red and blue against the concrete of the surrounded bank. Unbeknownst to the policemen; four mysterious dark figures soar above them in the soft rain.

It had been two weeks since the Big Four had struck, ending their mission exactly at midnight.

Barging into the bank, policemen fill the room, guns ready, and eyes peered.

But the room was empty and the vault was closed as if never touched. Not a single trace of evidence was left of the Big Four's appearance. A man and woman enter. Their heavy lidded eyes scan the empty room. The man scowls, hardening his thick auburn eye brows "Anna, where the hell's your sister?"

"She's at home, sir. She needed a break."

"And why the fuck does she need a break?"

"She needs the rest Hans. She's been working on this case for forty eight hours."

"It's a fucking Friday, she has the weekend off."

"Give her a break. You've been on her ass all week."

Hans scoffs "Well when she gets back tell her that she better solve this case or her ass and your ass are fired."

He leaves, trudging away into the rain.

* * *

Elsa sighed, running her hand through her thick white hair as she placed the white rose against the gravestone. Rain plops against her braid and coat. She knew should've stayed at work, all this grief was illegal in the workplace. She could be solving the latest case on the whereabouts of the Big Four instead of staring at a gravestone, and not just any gravestone but _his_ gravestone. Tonight was the sixth anniversary of the death of Jackson Overland.

Anna knew exactly what Elsa had planned for herself that day (as a matter of fact it was suppose to be a week): It would be the same routine as it was last year and the year before; endless cups of chocolate flavored tea and an avoidance of human contact, as she would lock herself in her office solving the latest case and avoiding any trace of her existence to the world until the end of his anniversary.

But to Anna's demanding Elsa had forced herself to go home. It's been six years since his death, but she could remember it too vividly, as if it were just yesterday. A shiver runs down her spine, she avoids the thought immediately.

She had wondered why she felt this; she had even asked her brother-in-law's adoptive mother for advice. But not even Bulda could ease such pain: "_Grief like that ain't real, hun. That's emptiness you're feeling, it means you lost the other half of your soul."_

But Elsa didn't feel emptiness, she only felt grief, an extreme agony that left her body numb, and her eyes heavy from dark circles. Elsa stood up staring at the grave one last time before, reaching her car and driving home.

A salad sounded too healthy for after midnight, so Chinese food was her only option. She didn't mind, orange chicken and artificial fortune cookies was what she needed right now. She stared at the television screen as the newswoman report the latest incident at the Griffinfront City Bank, with her cat Olaf snuggling in beside her.

_"No evidence of the Big Four has been found, but it is believed that the Big Four-"_

Elsa snorted. Of course no evidence was found. That's how the Big Four works, they keep it clean, they don't even show their signature in plain sight. They literally hide it like eggs on Easter. The Big Four's case isn't even a crime, it more of a game. And five were in the lead; only Elsa was always one step behind them.

Elsa clicks the remote off, shutting down the flat screen and leaving her apartment silent, aside from the police sirens in the raining night. She tossed the takeout into the trash and headed for the bedroom, Olaf following behind her. Elsa rubbed her face, ready for the sleepless night in bed.

Sliding into her bed, under the moonlight, Elsa closed her eyes. Before opening them again, staring at the ceiling of her apartment. She slipped out, leaving little Olaf at the edge of her bed asleep. Her long bare legs tiptoe to her office on the other side of her apartment, unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching, following her from window to window.

Entering the office, her dainty fingers scroll through the files until she stopped to one: The Big Four. Plopping down on the office chair behind her; Elsa studied the pages of the file. Each member of the Big Four were listed:

**Rapunzel Corona - 'Rampion Rampage'**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Female**

**Estimated Height: 5'5"**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Ability: Martial Arts**

**Rapunzel Corona also known as 'The Rampion Rampage' is known for her ability in martial arts or as some would say 'her extreme gift in the art of panning'. Her part in the mission is often rendering any source of security guards useless, as seen on camera. She is considered** **the most compassionate of the group as well as the most violent. She like the others is seen wearing black leather from head to toe, as well as a mask.**

Elsa flips to the next page, her blue eyes scan the words:

**Merida Dunbroch - 'The Irish Princess'**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Female**

**Estimated Height: 5'7"**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Ability: Archery**

**Merida Dunbroch also known as "The Irish Princess' is known for her ability in archery and her unruly red hair. She is said to be the 'leader' of the group due to her harsh demands and Irish curses as seen in recordings. She is said to quick and gifted in archery, with the ability to shoot a bull's-eye with only one try. Often seen wearing black leather and mask like the rest of her comrades.**

Elsa's blue eyes scan the page, so does the blue eyes behind her:

**Hiccup Haddock - 'The Computer Dragon'**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Male**

**Estimated Height: 6'1"**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Ability: Computer Technology**

**'The Computer Dragon' (Hiccup Haddock) often renders security cameras useless. But is more known for his ability to break down even the most advanced security systems in the world, never actually seen on camera. But voices have been recorded and witnesses have seen him in describing him as having a prosthetic leg. but as usual, he is seen wearing a black mask and black suit like the rest of his comrades.**

Elsa cupped her mouth to hide a yawn as she reads on, ignorant of the quiet movement of eyes behind her, flipping the page, her eyes widen, heart stopping in place; _Jack Frost_:

**Real Alias Unknown - 'Jack Frost'**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Male**

**Estimated Height: 6'1"**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: White**

**Ability: Unknown**

**Not much is known about 'Jack Frost'. Other than he carries a hooked Shepard staff, and is often seen messing with security as well as detectives. Seen wearing black mask and clothing like the rest of the group. More information is to come.**

_"Elsa…"_

Elsa gasped at the sudden swift movement, turning to meet nothing but neat file of books on her bookshelf. She jumped at the impromptu police sirens coming from the window; white curtains flapping at the entering wind. She stared at the window blankly, the window has been closed all week. How could it be open? She stood up to close the window, before going back to bed.

* * *

Elsa yawned taking another sip of her chocolate tea as she waited for Anna on the curb by the elevator in the apartment garage. She had missed her usual morning routine today due to her lack of sleep. The dark circles under her eyes had grown prominent through the course of the night. Anna's car, stops in front of her. Opening the passenger door, Elsa slides into the white SUV; before shutting the door and relaxing in her seat. She sighs, slouching as she does, messing a small part of her bun. Anna studied her; concern etched on her small face "Elsa are you feeling alright?"

Elsa's eyes dart open staring at her sister; Anna's strawberry blonde hair was in a braided bun as well, showing her small and unusually pink face as well as the splatter of freckles that danced on her nose and cheeks "I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep last night."

Anna raised her eyebrow. "How many cups of tea did you have last night?"

"Which part of last night?"

Anna groaned, rolling her eyes, as she makes a U-turn to the exit of the garage "Elsa, you can't keep staying like this, it's been five years."

"Six counting yesterday, and it doesn't change the fact, about what happened to him. Honestly I'm fine Anna, don't worry about me. It's just insomnia."

"More like that chocolate tea you've been drinking." Anna muttered.

"Just drive Anna, we'll be late for work. Hans will have our ass over his fireplace, if we're late again."

Anna rolled her eyes "He can go die in a hole."

"Anna!"

"What?! You know you want that too!"

"Anna! Slow down! You'll kill us both!" The car screeched to a stop. Anna sighed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "There was another incident last night." she said fidgeting with her wrist nervously.

"Ah, I heard. the Big Four strikes again and Hans can't figure out if upstairs is downstairs anymore." Anna snorted before erupting into frantic giggles, Elsa raise her eyebrow before the giggles died down.

"Also, he says the case is yours."

Elsa snickers "It's always been mine, that man can't crack a case to save his life, the only reason why he's on top is because his uncle is the mayor."

The light switch green, Anna drives on, switching the subject "Will you come over to our house tonight? Kristoff is cooking, so it's safe for the both of us." Anna asks excitedly. Elsa lips pursed; normally, it would be Anna fighting for the kitchen rights, which was quite dangerous for the three of them. But to know that Anna, who was normally very determined, has given up on the war against her husband has Elsa amazed and curious.

"If you'll let me ride with you." She tested. Elsa watched as Anna pats on the wheel of the car, nodding her head left and right, slightly hopping in her seat, before realizing Elsa's answer.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I?" She asked defensively. Elsa looks down hiding the smirk on her lips, her eyes darting to the empty cup holder. _Energetic, and yet no coffee this morning_. Elsa looks away taking things to mind. It's been a few weeks since the beginning of Anna's extreme clumsiness or rather intense enthusiasm as well as her undying need for chocolate at such randomness that has been descending increasingly throughout the month, this has Elsa suspicious. Her mind goes back to last month thinking of Anna's usual frenzy during her cycle, her need to eat _everything _in her path and supreme endangerment to the society that would often only last for a week, but now it's been nearly a month now. A small smile tugs at Elsa lips at her quick conclusion, holding it back for future references.

They turn into the garage under the agency, with a bit of usual bickering; they finally find a parking near the elevator. "Honestly Elsa you can be such a health freak sometimes. Really?! I'm not walking from the other side of the garage to get to the elevator." Anna commented, shutting the door of the SUV. Elsa chuckled again, hiding it behind her hand as she shakes her head "I do what I can."

They enter the elevator, pressing the button to the floor and waited. A pregnant silence occupies the small room. The door opens, as they enter the assiduous room, taking their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: For the record, when appearance of the Big Four are shown, please know that I am sticking to the movie ships. That means Rapunzel will be with Flynn, Hiccup will be with Astrid and Merida is completely aromantic. I apologize if you are the few Jelsa shippers who enjoy a diversity of ships. But honestly, Jelsa is my first and only crossover, I'm more of the kind who sticks to the movies. So I sincerely apologize.**

**Please review, I would really like to know your opinion (that and I need help making this story funnier, I have a bad sense of humor). This is my first time writing fanfiction (though if you looked at my Holden Caulfield Psychiatry report, you beg to differ, but that was actually my essay for English, that I had decided to share online) and I really hope to have a career in writing one day. **

**I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of The Causing of Deplorable Love, and I look forward to writing the next chapter. In the mean time, I really hope you have a wonderful day and that you as well find the other half of your soul as Bulda said. "_Grief like that ain't real, hun. That's emptiness you're feeling, it means you lost the other half of your soul."_ **

**Disclaimer: There is such thing as chocolate flavored tea and I highly recommend it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Party

**Disclaimer:** **There will be no love triangle, and no religion affiliation. But if you want than their religion is Norse Mythology. Jaime is grown up Jamie from Rise of the Guardians. I just spelled it that way**.

* * *

The heel of her leather boots taps harshly against the floor, taking off her sunglasses; Elsa's blue eyes scan the room, shifting left to right.

The line of her lip tightened, Elsa crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

Despite the warmth of the sunlight that poured into the room Elsa still felt the coldness of the morning, the gloominess of the shade that hid within. She walked through the halls of the bank, the granite floor cries out as she does. Entering the vault, she raised her knees to get to the other side, looking around at the vast shelves. Checking from shelf to shelf, for a single clue, only to find disappointment running through her veins.

Everything was atmospherically clean and in defiance; Elsa has always appreciated cleanliness. But she couldn't help but feel pestered. What was there motive? Why were they doing this? What was there game?

Behind her, police close off the perimeter stretching on the usual yellow tape labeled: Crime Scene Investigation, guarding the bank from the whispering crowd behind them.

From afar, Anna speak with the new intern Jaime.

"What's Elsa doing?" Jaime asks.

Elsa exits the vault, walking over to side of a desk near the vault, bending down to inspect it. She felt a slightness of frustration run through her body, everything was clean, as if never touched by the Big Four, she couldn't find a single clue anywhere.

"She's looking for the Big Four's signature," Anna answered.

"You mean that Egg with some symbols on it?"

"Yeah," Anna replied.

"What's so special about that Egg to Elsa anyway, she knows that it'll blow up the second she finds it."

Elsa stiffened at Jaime last comment, the memory in the back of her head now, she banishes the vision at once. Elsa turns, meeting Anna's wide gaze and red face, like Siamese twins, they nod their heads harmonically, acknowledging each other's thoughts. Elsa turns back studying the desk once more. Anna shrugs "Well you know how Elsa is, evidence is evidence."

On cue, to avoid anymore questions, Elsa turns to the detective and intern behind her, calling them over "Jaime, Anna, come here." They looked at each other before walking over. Elsa stood up. "Jaime, get me the latest footage of last night, Anna talk to the security guards that were on duty last night. I want to know everything that happened last night." They nod and walk away. Elsa sighs thinking back to her conversation with Hans earlier this morning.

* * *

"Elsa, come here." Elsa froze in front of the open door of Han's office, what was suppose to be her office. He stood by the wine shelf in his office, dressed in a tan suit and green tie, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Elsa walks in, calmly sitting down in the leather seat, in front of his desk, her neck outstretched and head tilted up, her expression poised, blinking as Hans poured himself a second glass. He takes a sip, before offering it to Elsa. "Want some?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, a small smile etch on his face.

She resist the urge to grimace. "I don't drink."

He rolls his eyes "Of course, I remember. Just thought you might've changed your mind." He grins, plopping down on his chair, taking another sip, he sighs lazily. "The newest case on the Big Four is yours, get to Griffinfront City Bank."

"Anna already told me. We're driving there later after I finish this report."

"You know Elsa, you can just skip it if you want, I wouldn't mind you just have to ask me." A sly smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he takes another sip. "As long as I get a favor in return, of course."

Elsa scowled. "You're sick Hans."

"What happened between us, Elsa? Don't you miss me?"  
She snickered." I am not dating a committed man, who wants to do a favor for his ex-girlfriend in exchange for his own sexual indulgence. We've been through this Hans. You're engaged." she snapped.

Hans scowled.

"I'll be at Griffinfront Bank, if anyone needs me."

"Elsa, wait."

She froze, never turning back to look at him, her posture poised as she inhales deeply.

"I need you."

Elsa rolled her eyes before leaving.

* * *

Leaving the bank, Elsa and Anna drive in silence; Anna bites her lip nervously, eyes shifted back and forth from her sister to the road, watching Elsa: in deep contemplation.

"So where exactly are we going again?" Elsa asks.

"I need to see my mechanic really quick, he says there's something wrong with something-I don't know, I forgot. But he says that while we wait we can grab a bite to eat by the restaurant across the street. _Tatiana's Bubbles_. I've seen the inside, it's super cute: colorful. I want to try it, plus they have soup and I've been craving soup lately."

Elsa pursed her lips taking the thought to mind.

They turn into the parking lot of the mechanic shop. Parking into the garage, Anna waves to a lanky man in a grey blue suit. Not until they exit the car does Elsa fully see his physical appearance; the man was tall, towering over them by three heads in height. He looked down at them with his deep set green eyes.

"How ya doin mate?" His Australian accent was the thick and heavy. "Elsa, this is my mechanic Aster; Aster this is Elsa, my sister."

"Aye there Mate, Hugh E. Aster Munds' the name; but Aster or Hugh for short" He says, holding is hand out to shake. Elsa nods shaking his head "Elsa Arendelle."

He turned to Anna "Anna, I need to see your car, really quick, that alright?" He asks wiping his wrench with a dirty towel.

"That's fine. Hey Aster, how's the restaurant across the street the one Phyllis mentioned the other day; Tatiana's Bubbles."

An immediate blush covers Aster's face "You mean Tatiana's place?" He asks dropping the wrench on his foot. "Ah! Bloody hell!" He cries out. The wrench bounces on his foot, sliding under the counter table beside him. He reaches down to pick it.

"Yeah. Elsa and I wanted to check it out, see if it's good."

"Y-yeah, it's great, everything there is great. You should try it, just tell her I recommended you guys." Hugh said, bending up, only to hit his head on the bottom of the desk "Ah!"

"Uh, alright we'll be across the street if you need anything thanks Aster."

"Anytime!" He calls out from under the table.

Elsa and Anna exit the garage giggling furiously together "He's only ever like that when people talk about Tatiana, he's like a love struck Kangaroo it's adorable."

"He seems to have it bad for her." Elsa commented. They cross the street to the next plaza making there way to the restaurant.

The bell chimes as they enter, soft pop music played in the background, lanterns decorate the ceilings, gold accessories accent the wall. Behind the counter stood a heart shaped face young woman of pale skin, violet contacts with streaks of green, blue and purple on the bangs of her black bob.

"Hi!" She perked, meeting Elsa's gaze, her voice trails off, a grin spreads across her cheeky face " I'm Tatiana, how can I help you!"

"Hi!" Anna perked up "I'm Anna, this is my sister Elsa! Aster recommended us?"

"Hugh? Oh how sweet of him!" She hopped a little, having other things in the back of her mind now. "Well everything we have is on the menu behind me please take your time."

"Alright, thank you." Elsa said. She could've swore she saw a small tug at the corner of the girl's lips.

* * *

Meanwhile as Elsa and Anna finish their lunch and leave, Tatiana walks to the back office in the back, dialing a number on her cell phone. She waits as the phone connects.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"You will not believe who just popped in."

* * *

Elsa yawns as she looks out the window, of the moving car. Her eyes felt heavier as the day the goes on. Anna stops at a red light "Just so you know Bulda and Clint will be over for dinner."

Elsa nods, disguising another yawn with her hand "That's alright."

"And your blue dress is in the guest bathroom already." Anna said referring to the blue dress Elsa kept at her house for sudden formal events.

"Alright, I'll put it on when we get there."

Anna turns into a two story home, opening the garage through a remote placed on the rear view mirror of her car.

Entering the home, Elsa and Anna are greeted by Kristoff, waving his wooden spatula at them from the kitchen. He was dressed in a light brown sweater and dark brown jeans under Anna's favorite pink plaid apron.

Elsa walks into the bathroom, zipping up the blue dress waiting for her on the towel rack, allowing it to take form the form of her body. She reapplies her make up and pulls her hair down in a braid. Elsa scowled taking a step back to scrutinize herself. Elsa hated herself, every inch, every flaw and every freckle and strand that made her _her_. She felt unworthy, as if she was an abomination to the world, a time ticking bombing waiting to ruin someone's life like she had done once before.

Elsa exited the bathroom, pouring herself a glass of apple cider to help her through the night. Legs crossed, Elsa sat on the arm of the sofa, sipping her apple cider. Until she heard the doorbell, "I got it!" Anna called out, she was now dressed in a green sweater dress and white leggings with her hair in two pigtails.

She opened the door, "Bulda!" Anna held her arms, Bulda and Clint stood in the doorway, ebony skin and curly black hair on the top of their head. They walk in, Anna hugging each of them as they do.

Elsa smiled as Bulda spots her, Bulda greets her with a hug as well "Elsa dear, how are you?"

Elsa smiled, sighing in relief. She felt comfortable in Bulda's arm. She felt comfortable in Bulda's arms, the comfort reminded her of her own mother's arms, only these arms were warmer, tighter and much fuller.

Bulda wrapped her tightly, allowing Elsa to take place in her arms. The girl needed a hug; judging by the sadness in her wide blue eyes, she deserved it.

"I'm fine," Elsa finally says, the broken smile stretched across her face again.

* * *

For a majority of the night Elsa has taken multiple sips of apple cider, allowing the bubbliness to tickle her nose. She spoke with Kai and Gerda who were once Elsa and Anna's neighbors, before their parents sudden death, that made the sisters move away to avoid any unwanted memories.

With the clinking of the champagne glass Kristoff called the attention of their guest. He cleared his throat, color flares in his cheeks "Anna and I have something to say..." Kristoff began "We called you all here today because-"

Before he could finish. He was immediately cut off by Anna's squeals. Hopping on her on her toes and she screamed out "I'm pregnant!"

The room erupted in excitement and cheers; starting with the screaming Bulda who threw her arms up in joy "**AAHHH! THE GREAT GODDESS FRIGG HAS FINALLY BLESSED US! THANK THE LORD ODIN!**" She screamed nearly hitting her husband in the face. Gerda claps with poised but her wide grin expression gave off otherwise, as Kai hollered with joy.

Only Elsa, who placed herself in the back of the room was silent, taking a sip of her apple cider she smirked. She knew this whole time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I know it's terrible, but please be aware that I will edit this. Currently working on Chapter Three. May be uploaded today or tomorrow. (Please help me, I have a terrible sense of humor."**


	3. Chapter 3: A White Rose

**Disclaimer: All parents make mistakes; and for all of you who admire the part of Elsa who is more on the independent side, I am sorry if I offended your Elsa ideal in any way, but please know that this is not about Elsa succumbing to be like Bella Swan (Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer) or Anastasia Steele (Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy by E L. James) This about Elsa finding the other half of her soul. **

**I believe that everyone has a soul mate, or another half, someone whom is compatible to them who sees what the other can't. Who will love them unconditionally as if they are one being, as if they are each other and once existed as one.  
Please respect my opinion and I'll respect yours. But if you would like to make a logical argument please contact me through Tumblr****. **

* * *

_Age:_

_Jack: Ten_

_Elsa: Eight_

Since their move to the city, Elsa has sworn to herself that whatever personality was left in her old home; was gone. From now on, she was a new person, and she would only expect the best from herself.

Every morning was the same; her usual routine: At 4:00 exactly, she would wake up to some exercise as her mother would urge her and her sister to do, and then it's off to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. After, she always took into the thought to make her mother tea and her father coffee. Normally ending the morning with a Nutella sandwich waiting for Anna in the breakfast room, while she quietly had her intake of morning tea.

But all that has been compromised the day Jackson Overland walked into her life.

To her, Jackson Overland was an absolute abomination to her world, he was the very flaw in her life; taking things out of her control, destroying her daily routine. But deep down inside Elsa knew that if he were not on this earth everything inside her would be ruined by now.

The day the chocolate haired gremlin walked into her life was the worst. After their move to the city Burgess; Elsa has finally gotten use to the new atmosphere; adopting her morning routine into their new home.

Their first meeting began with Anna; who was nursing a cold at the time and wasn't able to play, so Elsa had gone out herself, promising to bring back a picture of the snowman she made.

Leaving the safety of her home, Elsa scooped handful of snow on the railing of her porch; forming the snow into a perfect sphere in her gloved hands. She smiled at the flawless orb, never noticing a pair of brown eyes studying her from afar.

"Morning!"

Elsa gasped dropping the snowball, sending it splatting on the ground. Tears formed in her eyes, as she stared at her abolished snowball,. Once so perfect and was now in ruins. And it's all because of this-this fool. But that wouldn't be the end of it. Elsa wanted revenge and she was not one to give in so quickly.

Her head shot up, a mock grin spread wide across her face. "Good _morning_."

Unbeknownst to Elsa's motive, despite the sarcasm in her voice, Jack went along "I'm Jackson, Jackson Overland." He says grinning cheekily

Elsa raised her eyebrows "_Really?"_ she fumed, her eyes and smile grew wider.

"Well I'm Elsa," she paused before mocking him again, her blue eyes wide and wild as she shakes his hand "Elsa Arendelle. And so tell me Jackson what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Jack froze, rubbing the back of his neck; he hadn't exactly thought this plan through, other than talk to the snow angel that was about it. "Uh… We could do something like."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow "Like what?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Like uh…" Jack tapped his foot, biting his lower lip "Uh.."

"How about a game of chess?" She suggested, her chin raised high. Surely she could find glory in a game of chess with him, she pondered that the fool knew nothing about chess. After all, it had taken years to perfect her skills, to the point where even her own father who was avid chess player could know longer beat her.

Jack felt his cheeks blaze to a sudden extreme heat, he swore he felt like lava. She wasn't wrong.

Not once in his life has he ever played chess, let alone know such a thing should be played and for fun at that.

"Uh…" He grinned cheekily "How about ice skating instead."

She puffed out in disappointment "Alright."

The two children grabbed their skates racing down the hill to the closest pond.

Everything had been fun at first, even Elsa who had taken this game seriously began to lighten you. She laughed when he laughed and threw snowballs when he teased her.

Until, Elsa skated directly on to a crack in the ice, the laughter cease; now replaced with horror and fear. What had she done? When did she get so carried away? She had always been so careful.

She gasped looking down at the crack beneath her feet. She looked up, mentally crying for help when she meets Jack's gaze. She was petrified.

Jack gape in horror at the sight. The crack was right underneath the tip of the end of her right skates; penetrating the crack in the ice. What had he done?, this was supposed to be fun, where he could finally impress the shy girl across the street. He had even begged Anna to feign sickness so he could meet her. Now they had put themselves in a life and death situation.

Her heart rate quickened, but her mind slowed. Before her, Jack took off his ice skates, foot by foot, leaving them lying helpless on the ground. Now barefoot, he walked toward her, steadily, quietly, "Hey calm down," He soothed. Judging by his words and her heart rate; she was hyperventilating

Elsa stared, eyes wide with panic, shifting back and forth from her skates to his wide blue eyes, so full of reassurance. So instead she chose to focus on his eyes, focusing on the reassurance in his eyes, despite the tears streaming down her face.

"Everything will be okay, okay?" He reassured.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Good, can you take off your shoes?"

Tears stream down her face "How can I take off my shoes Jackson? I standing over a crack in the ice." She cried, her hand fisted into her blue dress.

"Okay, that's okay." He grinned, genuinely fearful.

After all the work she had been through, everything she did to prevent such emotions to come back; came back again.

She felt again. A powerless child, full of fear, cringing under a group of children, exotic shapes and colors all staring at her. She had no control again. All her life she had felt powerless because of those children, until her family had finally moved and Elsa had taken everything under her control, being the ones to reassure others.

Now it the position has reversed. No one has ever made her feel this way, this reassurance, it was different it was new like the first breadth of sunlight in the early dawn. Anger and frustration bloomed in the cells of her blood, her breath quickened. She didn't like different, it wasn't comfortable.

"Just stay there okay?" He reassured.

"Where else would I go." She scowled.

"Shhh, calm down." He said steadily sliding toward her, with each inch the ice cracked nearing him, Elsa gasped, slighting pulling into herself

"It's okay." He reassured the soft smile on his face soften her shivers. Taking another step, merely inches away, the ice finally cracked making Jack run, adding his weight with Elsa's directly on to the broken ice. Holding her close, they both plunge into the crack in the pond.

At first everything was numb, the sound in his eyes were like blood running and pounding screaming for him to wake. Jack opened his eyes searching for her. Elsa.

He turned his head; left and right finally spotting her. Slowly falling into the depth, swimming down he hugged her by the waist, swimming them back on to the surface.

Followed by Jack's coughing the two made it on to land, Jack crawled, pulling the unconscious Elsa away from harm's way of the ice, despite his exhausted state "HELP!" He screamed. His face falling onto the snow, taking her gloved hands in his for strength he called out again "HELP!" the blood in his ears pounded as black clouds began to fog his vision "Help!"

* * *

"How could you beat me no one ever beaten me?" Tears streamed down Elsa's face, she sniffled from under her wet hair, shivering from under the fur blanket that matched Jack's.

Jack panicked "Woah, hey, no don't cry-"

She looked away. Elsa's father; Agdar observed the pair, is brows creased at their boy language. He places his hand on his daughter's shoulder, reassuring her.

The doorbell rings, Jack jumps slightly in his seat, his eyes widen to a petrifying state. A sensation of amusement tugged at Elsa lip.

A woman with short brown hair and a swollen belly entered the living room along with Elsa's mother. Seeing the sight of her son, wrapped in a blanket with his hair dripping wet made Jack's mother livid "Jackson Overland, what have you done?"

Jack scurries away in fear. A bitter smirked tugged at her lips. So this was his greatest weakness "Ms. Overland, please have a seat." Agdar said referring to the armchair next to Jack.

"Would you like some tea?" Elsa's mother offered.

"Please." His mother smiled.

Elsa's father cleared his throat leaning forward, with the help of his eye brows the tension grows in his eyes "The local neighbors found Jackson and Elsa in the snow dripping wet from a crack in the pond that they had fallen into, your son here had managed to carry both himself and my daughter back onto land."

Ms. Overland turned to her son, who seemed smaller than usual "I told you not to go onto the ice."

Elsa finally decided to take charge "Please Mam. It was my fault Papa. I was the one who challenged Jackson. I take full responsibility for the incident." Jack's jaw dropped "Wait-what? But I-"

Elsa's temper flared "You are the bane of my existence Jackson Overland. I demand you to leave at once." She snapped

Her father was taken aback, normally Elsa was the most refined child; often poised yet warm and thoughtful for her age. She was his princess and at times it was nice; since Anna was quite the energetic child which was often hard to detain without the help of their neighbors Kai and Gerda. But the thought of his daughter containing her emotions made him fearful.

Until now, this child before him, whose white blonde locks were dripping wet from a crack in the pond, and bright blue eyes that often resembled her reserved mother were wild, cold and angry and yet a small part of her, he could tell, was having fun.

For once in her life, and it wasn't her definition of fun which although was normally with her beloved sister, was often solving Geometry problems and having tea with her mother and father's friends rather than playing with Anna and her friends.

And it was all because of this boy, two years her senior with chocolate-brown hair and brown eyes.

He smiled, clearing his throat "Well I thank you for your time than Ms. Overland, Jackson, and I deeply apologize for my daughter's behavior, you are welcome in our home anytime."

"Of course." Ms. Overland smiled.

Elsa froze at her father's words, turning to look at him as he spoke to the Overlands, paralyzed at his action. How could he? He unmistakably knew that Elsa disliked the boy and wouldn't feel comfortable around such circumstances that would invade her territory

After the Overlands had left, she chose the best time to confront her father in his study. "Papa? Why did you just-invite him in?"

"This is your punishment Elsa, as you said yourself that you will take full responsibility of your actions, you put both your and Jackson's life endangered today, did you know that? It would be best to make it up to him."

Elsa wanted to shake her head to rebel against her father, this boy this demon would ruin her life, with just a touch of his existence it could send Elsa's life in deterioration. But instead she nodded her head, obedient as always "Yes Papa." But behind her words, Elsa was ready to get back at Jackson Overland again.

* * *

_Age:_

_Jack: Thirteen_

_Elsa: Eleven_

For about three years Jackson Overland has tried countless numbers of time for Elsa to forgive him. He still had no idea what he done, other than save her life. But no matter what he had done, and no matter what his charming aura gave off. Everyone loved Jack, he was fun to hang out with, all the girls in school loved him, he was friendly and he naturally cared about everyone, even Anna who naturally was always on her sister's side hung out with him. Though Anna only meant to do so, she was only trying to stop the ongoing grudge her big sister had for him. But no matter what Jack and Anna did, Elsa walked away, as if Jack and her were two negative magnets repelling each other.

Not a day goes by when Elsa wished Jack would disappear from the face of the Earth; but as time went by, the more she thought of him, and the more she thought about him the more she knew that deep down, no matter what flaw he caused in her routine, she still wanted to be his friend.

Elsa sighed, thinking about his physical appearance. How he had grown from a chubby cheeked boy with large ears to this-this growing adolescent. She watched as they grew, his baby fat slowly evaporating, defining his face and jaw making her feel plain beside him, never noticing the resemblance she now bears with her beautiful mother.

Her favorite part about Jack had always been his ears, his ears which stuck like Dumbo's ears, she giggled to herself at the image. Jackson Overland flapping his big Dumbo ears in the air.**  
**

Elsa began scribbling his name in her notebook, albeit when she finally realized her action, a furious flush of color blazed her cheeks. When in the name of the goddess Freya had Elsa become so infatuated with Jackson, as if she were some-some school girl? She frowned erasing his name. It's been a week since Jackson had bothered her. Without him around it felt peculiar as if the air in the room had darkened some how.

She sighed, pushing herself out of her chair, gracefully prancing to her window, leaning against the window sill of her bedroom. For Elsa, life was comfortable, as long as she had everything in her control as long as everything went perfect and expected, but with Jackson, everything was unexpected, wild a sudden out of the blue that made her furious. Everything he did was always wrong, everything he did had a surprise a shock that left her with regrets, but some how in the end it always made her learn and realize that in the end, everything was alright. And that was what made her happy.

She smiled plucking at a petal of white roses by her window sill, sighing, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, fidgeting with the white petal. Elsa froze, eyes widening. She doesn't have white roses in front of her window, she doesn't even have a flower box to hold roses. Then? She gasped, staring directly into the brown eyes under her. A cheeky grin spread across the boy's face "Afternoon my fair lady."

Like a cat, Elsa nails dug in the lining of her window a scream radiates from her throat "What in the world-what are you doing under my window?!"

"I thought I climb up and speak with the princess before me."

"Jackson Overland, get down from here!"

"Let me climb in, oh fair princess!"

"No!"

"Come on Elsa!"

"Get away!"

"I can't."  
"What do you mean?!"

"Well while one arm is offering you these bouquet of _lovely_ white roses while the other is hanging on for my dear life and it would be quite rude if you just take the roses and leave your dear prince here to despair so I guess you'll just have to let me in"

"Jackson you reckless-"

"Come on Elsa, please."

"Where in the world did you get the idea to climb up a two-story home and-"

"You, Elsa, it's been three years, and not once have you forgiven me. Why must you be so stubborn oh fair princess?"

"Why must you be so determined you half a-"  
"Nah-ah-ah, fair maidens don't curse. Now pull me up."

_I'll curse if I want to curse you Wagonass_. Grabbing Jack by the shoulders she tried relentlessly to pull him up, using all her strength "Goodness, what have you been eating."

"I'm a growing boy!" He yelled defensively.

"And you call yourself a prince!"

"There has to be a prince for every princess."  
"What are you Walt Disney? In your dreams Overland,"

"How did you were in my dreams?"

With his bare foot, he gripped on the vine beneath him, betraying him with its strength, it ripped in two.

Jack felt his weight and the merciless defying gravity pull him down as well as Elsa, who manage to be saved from a tragic fall with the cushion of Jack's body. He held her close, protecting her from the world as they fell. Luckily, beneath them was soft layers of grass and soil saving them both from any injury. Elsa groaned.**  
**

"Alas, I save you twice in a lifetime-I deserve a kiss for that."

Elsa face redden, she found herself pushing Jack away. In all of- "How did your parents raise you?! You are absolutely delusional Jackson!"

That was it for Jack, for three years now he had practically begged Elsa to forgive him, now he was done with her games "How did your parents raise you?! All you ever is control people, you're-you're like this control freak! Everything always has to be your way, well sorry to break it to you, not everything will always be your way!"

He stopped at the sight of horror on her face. What did he do?

Tears formed in her eyes, she shakes her head taking a step back.

"Hey Elsa I'm-"

"Leave me alone Jackson, all you ever do is ruin everything! You are the absolute bane of my existence!" She screamed tears streaming down her eyes as she ran back into the house.

Two weeks had passed, and not once had Elsa appeared, Jack watched the house from afar, waiting, wondering, worrying for any sort of news, hoping he hadn't don nothing too bad. But nothing came.**  
**

There was a gentle knock on her door "Go away Anna!" She whined.

"It's not Anna, it me Jack."

"Will you just leave me alone!"

"Why?!"

Elsa was immediately taken off guard by his sudden demeanor, but not compared to the sudden flare of emotions that came upon herself. Why did she hate Jackson? What had he ever done other be kind to her and save her life and for the second time?

The truth was Elsa was scared she had been so scared, to lose herself to lose her control-But perhaps,-perhaps, he can help her, with his friendship; perhaps, he could help her stop this fear. This control and perfection she craved and died to have every night when tears stained her bed at every mistake she made.

Elsa bit her lip unlocking the door and taking Jack off guard, slack-jawed "Come in," she said, not being able to meet his eyes.

As expected her room was neat with purple wallpaper, blue accents and white furniture. She sat on her bed, offering him a seat by her armoires.

Despite the creak of her chair, The room fell silent, a complete nonsocial area that was only accompanied with Jack fidgeting with his fingers and Elsa biting her lip staring at her wavering ankle.

Finally, Jack found the courage to force himself to take out the rose. The only white rose he could salvage after the fall. Taking the white rose out from his pocket he held it up to Elsa, pushing into her face.

She pulled back, her cheeks flared staring at the white rose. Despite it's bent posture and fallen petals, no boy had ever given her anything so imperfectly beautiful before.

"I'm really sorry for everything I did to you. I know I've been a real pain, but I promise I'll make it up to you. I only want to-" He stopped, mid sentence, mid-air, his face felt like fire. Luckily he had stopped; too afraid to see her reaction if she had heard the last of his sentence, checking to make sure he hadn't blurt it out already. The truth: He wanted to save the world for her, to keep it safe and happy, so that she could one day walk on the streets without the fear that he saw every time he saw her. But most importantly he wanted to help her, to reassure her, to make her happy, because no child deserved to feel pain the way he had.

Elsa clasped her hands together, her cheeks redden, why in all of the people in the world did Jackson have to bring the school girl out of her?

She takes the rose, carefully holding it with her two fingers; putting it to her lips, breathing in the soothing scent, as her lashes fluttered, a small smile forms on her magenta lips. Jackson sworn he had never seen someone look so beautiful breathing in a flower. He wanted to kiss her, to grab her face and just smack her on the lips with his own, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably at the image in his head. The chair creaked, Jack mentally cursed it. Sending it death threats to kidnap it tonight and drop it into the seventh circle of hell for ruining his reverie.

Her eyes opened again this time her shy smile aimed at the flustered Jack who had been caught staring at her "Thank you Jack."

He smiled, because her smile was all he needed to see.

* * *

_Age:_

_Jack: Twenty-One_

_Elsa: Nineteen_

Sunlight pours into Elsa bedroom, drawing circles on Elsa's shoulders Jack watched as Elsa slept, he listened to the soft rhythm of her snores. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at her adorableness.

Her face was flushed with color from the night before. **(It's not what you think sick minded person.)**

Jack had stayed over after Elsa's anxiety attack the night before. She had been deciding on her major; it had been between following her dream to pursue a career in architecture or following her father's footsteps in furthering their family business. When her breath slowly began to quicken descending to hyperventilation, tears had streamed down her face as she began to repeat the same words over and over. _"No more mistakes, no more mistakes."_

Luckily, Jack lived on the floor below them and ran up to check on her when Anna had called. He found her pacing in her bedroom, her face was stained with tears and her hair tousled and wild as if she had tried to pull it out. His heart dropped. When she saw him, she broke down, prancing to the side as she began to sob. The mortification in her eyes…

Dropping his bag, he spread his arm out welcoming her into a hug that she ran to, sobbing into his shoulder.

He would anything to make her calm, to reassure her, but not a day goes by where he knew she would make it through, she always had made it through no matter how much she degraded herself. She was strong. And no matter how much he wanted to save the world for her; deep down he knew she was the one who would save it and he was proud, so proud of his Queen.

She was no longer in need of a prince, but more and more each day, he felt _he_ needed her. He wanted to tell her, to let her know that he cared, that he_ loved_ her. And he did every day, he always did. But the same words always came out "People only say it to hear it back, Jack."

He needed her, but she didn't need him. And he hated that he needed her. He was only pulling her down. He felt it, everyday he was pulling her down and he hated that, all he wanted was to make her happy.

The least he could do was convince her to follow her dreams. He smiled, still drawing circles on her shoulder, studying the dots of faded freckles on her shoulder. She was beautiful to him. She was beautiful not in the way where he saw her as perfection, but in the way where for every flaw she noticed, he only saw beauty.

It didn't matter if there were girls more beautiful than her, to him she was the most beautiful girl in his world and she was worth everything he went through. Not because she was beautiful but because he felt she was worth it, because she was the good, he had been trying to see in himself for years.

He wanted to kiss her shoulder, to kiss her lips, to hold her close; to let her know he was there to let her _feel_ that he was there for her and that no matter what she did he will always love her.

_No_-she needed her space, she always did like her peace and quiet, her alone time. He should respect that he promised to himself he would.

Elsa stirred, hiding her yawn behind her hand, her lashes fluttered, blinking before meeting Jack's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, forgetting about the night before.

"Well good morning to you to Elsie. Just wanted to make sure you made it through the night."

Elsa rubbed her eyes sitting up, her blonde hair splashing onto her back, unable to look him in the eye "Yeah, I'm fine. Did I break anything last night?" _Only my heart._ "Nah, you're good, now get ready, I'm taking you somewhere, my treat."

She cocked an eyebrow making Jack fearful, she could read him like a picture book "You're usually not a morning person."

He disguised his fear behind a chuckle "Just get ready, what do you want for breakfast? McDonald's, Denny's, IHOP?"

"If this another one of your pranks, be very aware of that all that luscious brown hair of yours **will** disappear over night."

He ran his hand through his hair, beaming "Fair enough, I'll just make you breakfast. Tea, coffee?"

"You sound like one of those guys who plan to propose in those romance movies Anna makes us watch. It's hilarious."

Jack stiffened. Marrying Elsa, he felt his ears redden. That would be nice waking up every morning to Elsa, her soft snores and drawing circles on her shoulders, making her breakfast. _Elsa Overland_;it had a nice ring to it. _Elsa Overland. _

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, just go and get ready."

Elsa chuckled walking to the bathroom.

By the time, she was out and refreshed. Jackson had prepared her tea and chocolate chip pancakes for the two of them.

Elsa sits down taking a sip of her tea.

"Coffee is stronger you know." He stated sliding the last pancake onto the plate in the center of the table.

"I like tea better." She said, sipping her tea

Jack grimaced, leaning against the flavor, watching as she savored the taste "I still don't understand why you like that flavor so much, it's ridiculous, who the hell invented chocolate flavored tea."

"Shut up, it's delicious, it satisfy my craving for chocolate."

"This obsession has turned into a fetish, tell me Elsa, are you _coco-sexual_?"

Elsa choked on her tea, eyes widening as she coughed, she punches Jack playfully. Anna yawned exiting her room, her strawberry blonde hair untamed and wild as a willow tree; staring at the pair with her heavy eye lids a mischievous grin spreads across her silly face "Wow, sexual tensions and chocolate chip pancakes, what a morning, Jack you should stay over more often." Anna joked.

"That's not the kind of conversation I want to have with my sister." Elsa commented taking a sip of her tea. Anna grinned taking a bite out of Elsa's pancakes "So, where are you guys going this fine morning?" She asked, seeing her sister's attire.

"That's a surprise." Jack commented sliding another pancake onto Elsa's plate.

Elsa looked at him, straight in the eyes, eyes so brown they actually reminded her of the chocolate tea. _Wait what?_ Since when had she sexualized food? Why was he so attractive? She wanted to punch him in the face, like really punch him, no amount of passion for violence had ever arisen into her until now.

Taking the last sip of her tea, she slid her plate of pancakes to Anna, surprising Jack, Anna happily accepted. Pulling her purse up to her shoulder, her head turned to Jack "Let's go."

* * *

Finally arriving at their destination, Elsa looked up, her jaw slacked staring at the beautifully chiseled building, a sign stood before it: **Griffinfront Architectural Museum and College.**

"Jack, no."

"I demand that you go. You should be majoring in what you love Elsa."

Elsa looked away. "No."

"If you don't go I'll-" He froze face reddening considerably.

She turned back her signature smirk now marked on her magenta lips "You'll what?" She crossed her arm, the signature now taking it's place. Jack's face redden "I'll-I'll kiss you."

Now she lost it, the flames of her blood burned in her cheeks "What?! No!"

"I'll do it Elsa, don't underestimate me." _Just do it then._

"You little-"

"Go or these lips will pucker." _How did his ears get so red so quickly?_

"I'll murder you in your sleep Overland,"

"Why how unconstitutional of you to say Miss Arendelle."

"That's my line!"

"Well you rubbed off me, so will you go or shall this prince finally receive the kiss that he has _oh so dangerously_ risk his life for, twice may I add."

They stared at each other, making contact with their eyes, her icy blue glaciers to his brown. Only their eyes speaking.

_Elsa: Go ahead then, make your move Overland, kiss me._

_Jack: Maybe I will._

_Elsa: Well then, I'm waiting, I've been waiting for a long time now._

_Jack: Really? Well so have I. You have no idea how hard it is not to get too close to those lips. Why do you have make them so magenta huh? Trying to break down my defenses? I'm going to kiss you and I'm going to like it. Don't mind if I have some more either. Boy, can I not wait to taste the breakfast I made for you on those lips, maybe I'll like chocolate tea a little more because of you._

_Elsa: You're starting to sound really fetish._

_Jack: Okay fine then, why don't you kiss me? Since you've waited so long, you make the first move._

_Elsa: What no! You make the first move, you're the one who brought it up!_

_Jack: We will be hot and bothered at the end of this._

Jack leaned forward, eyes still penetratingly competitive, they stare at Elsa's lips, thin small and colored in with magenta lipstick. But before he could do anything he could finally be able to feel the softness of her lips. Elsa was the first to break, sighing, she dropped her hands into her lap.

"Fine, let's go." She opened the door, exiting the car, leaving Jack dry. Unaware of the event that would come to tear the two apart.

* * *

_Elsa sobbed "Stay with me Jack, please stay."_

_"I love you Elsa."_

_Elsa gulped trying to force the words out, she wanted to tell him, to say it to him. To finally admit that after all those years she did care, she did feel the same way. But the words would not come. Only tears, as Elsa watched his life slowly faded away in her arms._

* * *

_"I love you Elsa,"_

_"It's just words Jack, people only say that to hear it back." _

Elsa woke, jerking awake as she does; gasping for air to catch up with her heart rate. The soft smile now fading away, as an immediate sob chokes her throat. Pulling her knees to her chest, she yanked at the pillow beside her close, wrapping her arms around it. She sobbed into the shirt she had dressed it in. What was once his shirts. _This is all your fault, everything is your fault. You don't deserve to exist.**  
**_

Guilt radiated from her heart; pounding, infecting her blood. It were those eight words, _those eight words_ that she regretted most, that left her with sleepless nights and an undying pain that left her asking Why? Why did she say that to him,? For every I love you he said, she always told him the same thing

"People only say it to hear it back." and every time she said it, she felt herself die a little inside. That had always been her reply, because she was scared, she was always so scared. Scared to do anything, scared to talk to him, scared to touch him; no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much she _yearned_ every time she said those words, she knew he thought it the other way around, and that when she said those words, she knew he died a little inside as well.

Those words had been her way of telling him; that she loved him just as much, she loved him as if he were her other half, her better half, the part of her soul, which she now lost, which was now gone.

And when the incident had struck, she watched as Jackson's life faded away, she knew that part of her in which he held had died as well.

As the years passed, and Elsa began to adapt to the numbness; she grew strong and cold, replacing her entire wardrobe with black giving her the aura of sophisticated hate.

And when her final decision for her major came she chose Criminal Minds, determined to put an end to such horrid crimes for Jack, because if he couldn't save the world for her, she would do it for him.

She became the top student in her class graduating a valedictorian becoming the most renowned and respected investigators in the city. But no matter what she did the grief would not die; it would not grow and it did not flare; it just lived, it existed within her.

The window of her room was agape, allowing the white curtains to follow the wind entering her room.

Elsa rubbed her eyes, composing herself once more, there was no need for this; she has been coping for six years now another hurt. After all the passion of the pain was never that bad, rather it was like a fire, the brighter it burned the more likely it was to go out, the dimmer it was the easier it was to die, but a fire with just the right amount of brightness and dimness; will last a lifetime, and that's why the pain was always there, because it never hurt too much or too less it was just there and it hurt.

Standing on her knees, she close the window over bed. The sheer white curtains fall back, caressing her bare arms as they do. Elsa sat back, scratching Olaf's ear who stared beyond into the darkness of her room.

Olaf had been of the few of the objects, she had, to remind herself of the best of Jackson. She smiled, placing her feet against the cold dark wood floor, thinking back to when they first adopted Olaf.

* * *

_Age: _

_Jack: Twenty_

_Elsa: Eighteen_

"Jack, what's the meaning of this?" Elsa asked.

"Just follow my voice." Jack said. Elsa pursed her lips, blinking from underneath her blindfold. Allowing Jack to take her hand, a small hue of blush flare in her cheek at his cool touch "It's been ten years and you still act like you're ten." She sighed.

This was the first time Jack had come back from his second year of college at Griffinfront Community College, living off his life savings and current job to get away from home, but never too far away from Elsa.

"Meet any nice girls yet?" She asked.

Jack stiffened in her hand, surprising Elsa at his tightened grip "Uh-no, no one really interesting."

Elsa frowned raising her eyebrow from under the blindfold "Is this your way of telling me you're completely asexual or you're just too full of yourself to find a woman."

"Well I am-hey! No! I just haven't found the right person yet, besides I want a woman a good honest woman, with morals but at the same time she's hot!"

"Oh get over yourself, you just want me." She joked.  
Color flared in Jack's face "No!"

Elsa froze taken aback by his response.

"I mean-ugh! Just shut up."

Elsa hid her chuckle behind her free hand as Jack led the way "Come on!" He shouted. Elsa's chuckle turned into laughs now as they raced to wherever Jack was taking them.

"Surprise!" Elsa gasped as the blindfold came off. Before her was a small fluffy white kitten with a smiling expression on its small white face. Wrapped around its his neck was a white carrot pattern bow. "His name is Olaf! Like the snow man you built with Anna and me the first winter we became friends. So now when you miss me you can be reminded of how we became best buddies because Olaf will be around." Jack said, crossing his arms impressively.

The kitten meowed, making Elsa's heart melt "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She said, taking the kitten into her arms, she cradles it. Jack dropped his arms, jaw slacked and eyes appalled "Hey what about me? Why does he get all the attention! Don't I deserve the love here!" He whined throwing his arms up.  
"Oh hush up!" She said, snuggling with the kitten "You were the one who got him for me."

"Which is why _I _deserved to be snuggled! Where's the loving appreciation I was to get from my best friend?"

Elsa chuckled "Thank you Jack, He's wonderful."

Jack smiled watching as Elsa snuggled with the kitten, a soft smile on her face. That was all he needed to see.

* * *

Unconsciously, Elsa's hand reached out for the white rose. She took it her to lips, breathing in its regal fragrance; releasing a sigh of relief, her lashes fluttered, and her heart rate slowed. An overwhelming feeling washed over her, but it was nice; the emotion, something she had not long felt before. Reassurance, yes, it was a beautiful emotion full of confidence and faith. A small smile formed on her lips. Everything was okay, and everything will be okay.

_And that was all he needed to see._**  
**

* * *

The banging of the metal fire alarm screams, but before the police could reach Bogatsky Diamond store, everything in the jewelry store was gone.

But a White Rose brooch.

Olga Bogatoskaya screamed in panic at the emptiness of her store crying out in Russian as she does, hollering for the police.

Behind her on the building above, four dark figures stood under the moonlight watching_**. **_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am sorry, if I wasted your time on this chapter.**

**Sad music, sad fan fiction, I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings with this chapter or if it's really bad (I have never actually written fluff before) Everything will get better in the next chapter, I promise. More fluffy flash backs to come as well. I decided to add Jack's death in later chapters. How's the fluff, need more work? And if you're crying just know that I'm crying too.**


	4. Update

**I am so sorry this isn't an update; but honestly, looking back at this fan fiction; it isn't any good as I thought. ****_I am not saying I am giving up_****. But I decided that it isn't as good as I thought. It isn't very well planned as I hoped. I've been blind writing ever since I uploaded the first chapter. So I will still be writing, but I decided to just clean it up and plan it out better; hopefully rewrite it from the beginning. Thank you for understanding. And taking your time to read this, I will be uploading a one-shot soon. Thank you. **


End file.
